Nos vies destinées
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Il était là, observant l'horizon avec intensité, se remémorant ce passé qui le faisait toujours autant rêver.
1. Mystérieuse rencontre

Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel doré de la galaxie Pégaze. Bientôt l'on pourrait assister à un magnifique couché de soleil, celui qu'il venait voir dés qu'il le pouvait. L'air y était doux sur ce balcon ou le jeune homme observait avec un fin sourire le vaste l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui. Des reflets dorées parsemaient délicatement le bleu azur de l'océan qui entouré la mythique cité d'Atlantis. Un léger vent lui caressait le visage, décoiffant par la même occasion sa chevelure de jais. Accoudé sur le balcon il attendait, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses mains reposait une chaine avec un anneau. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel anneau, il représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il représentait son choix. Le jeune homme détacha son regard de l'horizon pour le poser sur ce bijou. Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette histoire, et c'était de nouveau le cas.

Flash Back

Cela c'était passé il y a des années, John venait d'obtenir les résultats de ses examens. Et comme tous jeunes qui se respectent il était parti fêter ça avec des copains. Une grande soirée avait été organisée en l'honneur de la fin de leur vie de lycéen. Le garçon s'était alors vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'un simple t-shirt noir et de sa fidèle veste en cuir noir. Dieu qu'il aimait cette veste ! Malheureusement, certaine chose tourmentait le beau brun... Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir et de se laisser perdre dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent donc tous ensemble devant cette maison. Elle était gigantesque et sublime. La musique se faisait déjà entendre. Les lumières de la demeure contrastait avec la nuit sombre qui s'était abattit quelques heures plutôt. Cela promettait !

John entra avec son ami Greg, un grand blond aux yeux bleu qui faisait tourné la tête à la gente féminine. A l'époque, ils représentaient tout les deux ceux que tous les hommes détestaient et ce que toutes les femmes voulaient. Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous ce qu'ils voulaient et que le monde leur appartenait. Enfin presque, pensa-t-il.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, suivit par de nombreux regards, ils purent remarquer que l'ambiance était bien là. L'alcool coulait à flot sans pour autant provoquer des dégâts, la musique retentissait dans toute la maison. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

John observa autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des gens qui se trouvaient dans cette maison. Ensemble, les deux amis allèrent se chercher une bière et rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis qui était déjà arrivé depuis pas mal de temps.

« Et bien dis donc… Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de monde ce soir. Lança l'un d'entre eux.

Oui, la soirée risque d'être des plus intéressantes… » Enchaîna Greg avec un sourire remplit de sous-entendu vers son ami John qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

S'ayez. A peine une heure plus tard Greg faisait déjà du charme à une jolie blonde à la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse. Le grand blond savait qu'il plaisait et il s'en amusait bien, comment lui en vouloir alors que lui faisait la même chose en temps normal. Un part un ses amis le quittèrent pour partir « à la chasse de chair fraiche » comme ils aimaient le dire. John lui ne bougeait pas. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie de séduire, juste d'être avec ses amis, discuter et rire. Non ce soir il serait simplement « John » et non le « tombeur Shep ». Bière à la main il continuait de plaisanter, mais tous voyait bien qu'il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Un monde que personne ne pouvait accéder, a part peut-être Greg, mais celui était… très occupé.

Après deux petites heures, le beau brun sentit le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, il attrapa une nouvelle bière et entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire. Par chance il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Dans un coin un peu plus reculé des autres , au deuxième étage, ce trouvait un balcon. De là il pourrait voir tout le monde sans pour autant être avec eux. Il se dit alors qu'un balcon comme celui-là devait déjà être occupé mais il tenta sa chance et s'y dirigea. Par chance, il n'y avait personne.

John souffla un bon coup. Il allait enfin pouvoir être seul. Un vent frais lui fouetta le visage. Un frisson le parcourut. Il était mieux ici, sans personne autour. Il n'avait alors pas besoin de faire semblant d'être dans la fête alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers son avenir. Avenir plus qu'incertain. Ou plutôt la certitude qu'il en avait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il appréciait enfin ce moment de repos il entendit un bruit derrière lui. La porte venait de s'ouvrir de nouveau pour laisser passer quelqu'un. John se redressa et pesta intérieurement contre l'arrivée inopportune de cette personne. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille cinq minute ? Il soupira espérant faire comprendre le message à cet inconnu qu'il n'était pas le bien venu. Mais il n'en fit rien, cette personne vint s'accouder au balcon l'air de rien.

« Alors ? » Lança une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Elle était belle. Des formes parfaites, des longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos et qui entouraient parfaitement un visage aux traits fins. Cependant cela ne suffisait pas à John pour sortir de sa morosité. Après tout il avait vu beaucoup de belles femmes en train de se trémousser sur la piste. Certaine d'entre –elles étaient même venu lui demander de danser avec elles.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle lui parle ainsi alors qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Il la scruta quelques instants les sourcils froncés. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, elle avait deux magnifiques émeraudes à la place des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? » demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire. John s'étonna de nouveau. Est-ce sa façon de draguer ?

« On se connait ? » dit-il restant en retraite et la regardant d'un regard assez froid. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir. Il voulait être seul. Et cette femme avait tout gâché.

« Non. » Répondit-elle en changeant de position. Elle se tenait à présent face à lui, les coudes sur la rambarde, le dos tournait à la vue qu'offrait ce balcon. « C'est pour ça que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« C'est un blague ? » Réagit immédiatement le jeune homme. Il était agacé par cette situation. « Et puis qu'est ce qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Greg qui t'envois ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard la scannant de haut en bas.

« Greg ? Connais pas… Désolée. » Dit-elle avec un fin sourire. Apparemment, la situation l'amusait autant qu'elle énervait John. « Et ça se voit sur ta tête que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Ah oui parce tu me connais par cœur alors que ça fait – il regarda sa montre et releva les yeux vers elle – à peine une minute qu'on se connait. »

La jolie brune rigola et il se surprit à aimer ce rire tendre et doux. Il l'observa de nouveau. Peut-être était-il un peu trop dur avec elle… D'un côté il n'avait rien demandé !

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas très cher ! – lança-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil – Tout d'abord le fait qui tu sois ici, loin des autres. Ce besoin de solitude... Cela montre bien que quelque chose te turlupines. Ensuite, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à ton arrivé, tu sembles être très apprécié par la gente féminine et d'en profiter en général. Alors que ce soir : rien. Tu n'as même pas accepté l'invitation de mon amie ! » Dit-elle faussement scandalisé. « Donc dans la logique des chose… Si... ne te vexe pas surtout... Mais si un garçon de ton genre ne s'amuse pas à... Draguer ou chasser, comme vous dites si bien, tout ce qui bouge. C'est qu'il a un problème » finit-elle, fièrement de sa démonstration.

John n'en revenait pas. Il l'observait avec intensité. Comment... Comment avait-il su lire si simplement en lui… En plus d'être jolie elle était donc intelligente ? Là, ça devenait plus intéressant... Cependant il ne se laisserait pas faire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser mener part le bout du nez par une inconnue.

« Je sais… Tu viens d'être prise dans un truc de psychologie et tu veux tester tes théories c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur… Bien que cette petite joute verbale n'était pas sans lui déplaire. La jeune femme rit de nouveau à sa réplique.

« Ça aurait pu mais ce n'est pas ça- finit-elle par répondre – Allez, dis moi simplement ce qui te tracasses, tu verras ça soulage, et après tu pourras aller t'amuser un peu ! De préférence avec mon amie qui en meure d'envie ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Me confier à toi ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Le sourire de la jeune femme le surprit. Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'il venait de dire… Il venait d'avouer que quelque chose le tourmentait… C'était ça, un sourire de victoire.

Tout simplement parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça fait exactement…- elle regarda à son tour sa montre – Waouh ! Trois minutes qu'on se connait maintenant ! »

John sourit, cette femme était surprenante il devait l'avouer.

« Allez lance-toi ! Ça ne peut pas te faire du mal ! De toute façon à qui veux-tu que je le répète ? » Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

John soupira. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il ne l'a connaissait pas depuis longtemps et la savait déjà plus têtue qu'une mule ! Il lui lança un regard et chercha ses yeux qu'il trouva. Il cherchait à lire en elle, savoir ce qu'elle pensait, s'il y avait un but derrière cette manœuvre… Il agrippa le rebord de la barrière du balcon et se lança. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Et puis elle avait raison, parlait de son problème lui ferait surement du bien.

« J'ai passé plusieurs concours. –commença-t-il doucement, alors que la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui pour mieux entendre ses confidences- Et je l'ai tous réussi…

C'est plutôt une bonne chose comme ça tu as le choix…

Oui... Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Mon... père veut à tout prix que je sois un grand médecin… Mais… J'ai une autre aspiration…

Laquelle ?

Pilote d'avion dans les forces américaines… - Il s'attendait à entendre un ricanement de la part de la jeune femme, mais rien n'y fut. Elle continuait à l'observer et à attendre ses confidences. – Il… Il sait que j'ai des facilités pour les études et pense qu'aller dans l'armée pour piloter des coucous est une perte de temps… Mon grand dilemme c'est que j'ai été prise dans une grande faculté de médecine et dans l'air force pour commencer un apprentissage en t'en que pilote… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Suivre mon rêve et me mettre mon père à dos… Ou suivre le chemin qu'il m'a déjà tout tracé.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. John regarda l'inconnue. Elle semblait réfléchir avec attention à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cette femme l'intriguée… Elle lui semblait différente des autres… En tout cas, elle avait raison, parler lui avait fait du bien.

« Tout dépend de ton tempérament. Finit-elle par lâcher.

Pardon ?

Et bien oui… Si tu aimes le risque. Si tu ne sais pas prendre le risque de te trouver avec ton père à dos et coupé de tes vivres… Tu n'as rien à faire dans l'air force. Car là-bas tu risques ta vie. Il faut aussi te demander si ta vie peut être une vie sans ta passion de vouloir voler un jour ? »

John se tut, l'observant avec attention. Soudain elle releva les yeux et lui sourit simplement, mais ce sourire lui semblait tellement pure que cela le saisit de frisson. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. L'inconnue abordait toujours ce sourire angélique que le beau brun n'avait encore jamais vu chez une autre femme. La lueur de la lune l'a rendait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Non. Ca ne serait pas une vie sans cette passion… -lança-t-il soudainement.

Alors suit ta propre voix. Et devient pilote.- annonça-t-elle avec un fin sourire. Sourire auquel John répondit. Cette jeune femme était exceptionnelle… Elle venait de lui redonner le sourire… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts.

« Mais enfin… Qui es-tu ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Attention ! Si je te le dis je ne suis plus une inconnue et donc tu ne pourras plus te confier ! » Le répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusée. Soudain son portable vibra. A regret la jeune femme décrocha le combiné après avoir lancé un sourire d'excuse au jeune homme.

« Oui ? … D'accord j'arrive » Se fut tout ce qu'il fut dit au téléphone. La jeune femme remit alors son portable dans sa poche et adressa un franc sourire à John.

« Bon et bien cher inconnu. Je dois filer. A un de ces jours peut-être. » Lança-t-elle avant de ce détacher de la barrière du balcon et de filer comme une voleuse. Le beau brun n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais… Il devait la rattraper.

Il se mit alors à courir et rejoignit rapidement le salon espérant qu'elle y était. Il fut soulagé de la voir en train de discuter avec deux autres jeunes femmes. Il reconnu l'une d'entre elle qui lui avait proposé une danse il ya quelques heures. Il s'avança vers elle d'un regard décidé alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

« Excusez-moi ? lança-t-il au groupe de filles, tandis que la jolie brune se retournait pour lui faire face.

Oui ? Demanda la blonde du début de soirée avec un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

Puis-je me permettre d'inviter cette demoiselle à danser ? dit-il simplement tendant la main vers la jeune femme du balcon.

A vrai dire on allait partir. Lança celle-ci.

Ne t'inquiètes pas on peut encore attendre cinq minutes, lança l'autre brune qui était d'ailleurs très jolie elle aussi. La blonde esquissa d'un clin d'œil.

Parfait ! Lança le jeune homme fier de lui. Mademoiselle ? redemanda John lui tendant de nouveau la main.

La jeune femme soupira et lança un regard haineux à ses amis. Elle saisit la main du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas danser avec lui, mais… Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette rencontre qui avait ce doux gout sucré du mystère et du hasard.

Comme par hasard ce fut un slow qui retentit à ce moment. Aux premières notes de « A moment like this » de Kelly Clarkson, John attira la belle dans ses bras. Celle-ci mit une main sur son épaule et laissa l'autre dans celle du jeune homme. Le nouveau couple dansait lentement en rythme avec la douce musique. Rien ne pouvait les perturber, c'était leur moment. Certaines personnes les regardaient du coin de l'œil, jaloux de la parfaite osmose qui régnait entre ces deux personnes. Ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme baissa la tête légèrement mal à l'aise, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aux centres des attentions. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-elle… Lorsqu'on danse avec un garçon comme lui, il ne faut pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose… Lui ne semblait pas du tout gêner par la situation. Il appréciait ce moment. Les dernières notes retentirent tristement. C'était l'heure.

« Cendrillon doit s'enfuir ? demanda le jeune homme avec un triste.

C'est exacte, dit-elle se détachant de lui. Elle se retourna et aller rejoindre ses amies lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne.

Attend. Dit-il brusquement, l'inconnue se retourna, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Tu n'as pas de chaussure de verre mais… Tu peux peut-être me laisser quelque chose… Pour que je te retrouve… Comme ton numéro par exemple.

La jeune femme rit légèrement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

« Non. – dit elle simplement- ça briserait tout ce moment. – Elle retira sa main à regret.- Je peux te donner ça… -ajouta-t-elle en retirant la bague qu'elle portait et lui tendit- Elle n'a pas vraiment de valeur. Mais je l'aime beaucoup…Alors

J'y ferais attention… - dit-il en prenant délicatement l'anneau entre des doigts- Promis. Et je te la rendrai… Un jour.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. La brunette lui tourna le dos et fit de nouveau apostrophé par John. Elle se retourna apparemment légèrement agacée par cette situation. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise...

« Attend ! Encore… Euh... Je peux au moins savoir ton prénom ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur et des yeux de chiens battus. L'inconnue sourit à cette remarque. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne savait même pas son prénom. Elle s'approcha du garçon et se pencha vers lui. Son souffle chaud vint caressait la nuque du jeune homme. En un murmure au creux de l'oreille, elle lui dévoila son prénom.

« Elizabeth » Elle se retourna de nouveau partant d'un pas résolu vers ses amies. Elle sortait de la maison après avoir repris sa veste et se dirigeait vers sa voiture où son amie brune venait de se mettre a la place du conducteur avec a coté d'elle son autre amie blonde.

« Elizabeth ! »

Il l'avait suivi... Jusqu'ici. Elle venait d'arriver à la voiture et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière.

« Je deviendrais pilote. Et je te retrouverai. Et je t'emmènerai avec moi. Et quand j'aurais fait ça. Tu tiendras ta promesse. Et tu m'embrasseras. – Il avait dis ça dans un souffle tout en se rapprochant de la voiture où se trouvait Elizabeth. Il était à présent prés d'elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais fait cette promesse…

Alors fait la moi... – Son regard était brûlant. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir avant qu'elle n'est faite cette promesse. Après tout... Combien de chance avait-elle pour qu'il la retrouve ? Elle le regarda un instant. Ce regard… Son regard... Il était tellement changeant, tellement beau.

Je te le promets. Dit-elle lui souriant timidement avant d'ouvrir la portière. La portière se trouva alors entre elle et lui. Sorte d'obstacle infranchissable. Elle allait monter dans la voiture lorsqu'il lança

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir mon prénom ! »

Elle sourit, amusée par la situation et le coté enfantin du jeune homme. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Au revoir…John » Elle monta enfin dans la voiture et ferma la portière. Des que la porte fut fermée la voiture démarra au quart de tour. John resta là. Observant un point fixe dans l'horizon. Il ne savait pas s'il allait la revoir un jour. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle avait marqué sa vie en l'aidant à choisir. Sa décision était prise. Il allait rentrer dans l'air force. Il regardait toujours un point invisible, jouant avec l'anneau que lui avait confié la jeune femme, quand son ami Greg vint le voir.

« Ah tu es la ! – devant la non réaction de son ami Greg s'inquiéta – Hey mec tes avec nous ? !

Oui, oui. Dit le principal intéressé. Les pensées toujours tournées vers cette mystérieuse Elizabeth.

Fin du flash Back

Il l'avait encore cet anneau, depuis toutes ces années. Et encore ce soir il jouait avec, observant l'horizon. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et bizarrement cette Elizabeth de cette soirée lui rappelait son Elizabeth, la dirigeante de la cité. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment abordé ce sujet… Il n'était pas sure que ce soit elle, et pourtant il pensait, espérait en son fort intérieur que c'était elle.

Les portes derrière lui s'ouvrirent alors dans un bruit sourd. Il la reconnu tout de suite. Cette façon de se déplacer, ce parfum qui commençait à lui caressait les narines. C'était elle. La dirigeante se posa à cotés de son second et observa a son tour l'horizon. Il l'observa alors, les rayons dorés du soleil donnait des reflets cuivrés sur ses cheveux. Elle semblait sereine. Soudain elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle devait surement se demander pourquoi il la regardait comme cela… Brusquement le regard d'Elizabeth fut attiré par un éclat qui l'éblouit légèrement. Elle posa alors son regard émeraude sur les mains du beau militaire. Il tenait une blague. Cette bague lui disait quelque chose….

John voyant le regard de la leader comprit alors qu'il était temps pour lui de saisir sa chance. Il fixa l'anneau et lui mit juste devant les yeux. Entre eux.

« Elizabeth… Est-ce que… Cette bague vous dit quelque chose ? »

A suivre...

Voila voila ! C'était le début de ma deuxième fanfiction sur Atlantis ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et surtout vous savez quoi faire pour me faire plaisir et pour m'aider à progresser =)

A bientôt !


	2. Les jeux sont faits

Elizabeth dévisagea le militaire. Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme essayant de voir ce qu'il attendait de sa réponse. Elle le savait, dés le premier regard elle avait su. Elle avait su que c'était ce garçon de cette soirée si particulière, mais elle n'osait se l'avouer. Elle se répétait sans cesse que cela était impossible. Que cela faisait des années. Et que s'il avait été ce jeune homme il lui aurait rendu sa bague… Cette bague. C'est celle qu'il tenait à présent délicatement entre ses doigts… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait dire… la vérité ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux une lumière nouvelle éclairant son regard. La grande diplomate qu'elle était perdait ses mots pour la première fois, tout était se bousculaient dans sa tête... Quelle était la bonne réaction à avoir ? Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui mentir, après tout il avait le droit de savoir. Cependant… Est que lui révéler la vérité était la solution ? Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient établis des rapports clairs. Cette révélation ne viendrait-elle pas tout bouleverser ? Faire évoluer leur relation qui n'était que professionnelle, voir amicale jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être devait-elle lui dire la vérité mais en semblant complètement détachée de la signification qu'elle avait ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un passé. Une histoire d'adolescents rêveurs. Ils étaient adultes maintenant.

Elizabeth observait en alternance la bague et le militaire qui se tenait en face d'elle attendant toujours sa réponse. Si une personne était arrivée à ce moment il aurait pu croire qu'il était témoin d'une demande en mariage : un homme, face à une femme, tenant une bague, qui semblait attendre une réponse…

John était toujours face à elle, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il essayait de lire dans son doux regard la vérité. Mais c'était peine perdu, la jeune femme avait toujours su dissimuler ses sentiments. Il devait savoir, il voulait savoir. Une promesse est une promesse ce disait-il. Il avait toujours tenu ses promesses et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait faillir à la tache.

« Et bien.. » dit-elle en hésitant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle décida alors de dire la vérité. Après tout il lui était impossible de lui mentir… « Oui. Elle me fait penser à une bague que j'ai donnée il y a longtemps. »

Leurs regards ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, comme pour marquer a jamais ce moment. Ils s'étaient retrouvés malgré toutes les années écoulées… Mais maintenant que faire…

« Dans ce cas il est temps que je … Vous, la rende. » Le militaire avait hésité.. Le tutoiement avait failli s'imposer de lui-même… Mais il était encore trop tôt. Cependant le jeune homme était décidé. Après tout il n'avait jamais respecté les règles alors pourquoi maintenant… Il l'avait retrouvé et cette fois il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir.

Il sépara l'anneau de sa chaine en argent et saisie la main de la dirigeante. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, restée impassible, incapable de réagir… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Le contact du métal froid sur son majeur la réveilla légèrement alors que les douce mains du colonel la faisait déjà frissonnait de rêveries. Elle retira vivement sa main et lui sourit légèrement gênée.

« Et bien... Merci beaucoup Colonel ! »

Une décharge électrique passa le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Elle l'avait appelé par grade… Ce passé en commun ne signifiait-il rien pour elle ?

« Je.. J'y vais » dit-elle simplement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et la jeune femme lui tourna le dos. Et commença à quitter le balcon, comme la dernière fois.

Ce que lu John dans le regard le rassura. Il y avait un mélange de peur et de tendresse. Elle ne savait surement pas comment réagir… Tout comme lui. Mais lui avait pris sa décision. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une vie. Et comme elle lui avait dis des années plutôt dans l'armée il risquait de la perdre à chaque mission. Il devait se lancer… Il avait déjà assez donné pour son pays. C'était maintenant à son tour d'avoir ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde…

« Elizabeth ! » Cria-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Il avait cette même intonation, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la voiture… Mais cette fois-ci elle ne se retourna pas… non elle devait le fuir. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… Savoir comment elle devait réagir face à cette situation plus qu'étrange… Elle passa sa main devant le détecteur pour ouvrir la porte.

Cependant, le militaire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il courut alors jusqu'à elle et lui saisit le bras délicatement.

« Elizabeth… » Murmura-t-il en un souffle. Au contact de leurs deux peaux, ils frissonnèrent ensemble, d'un accord parfait. La façon de John de prononcer son prénom la troubla, plus qu'elle ne laissa voir. Elle se retourna alors vers lui. Le regard remplie d'émotions. John pouvait lire qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse partir. Que c'était mieux ainsi. Il l'avait déjà laissé partir part le passé.. Et c'était pour mieux la retrouver. Il ferait alors pareil cette fois.

« Je vous demande juste… De venir au hangar ce soir… Disons vers... 22h ? » Dit-il. Il la supplié du regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuit. Il voulait vivre ce qu'ils s'étaient promis cette soirée là.

« Je ne crois pas que.. » commença la jeune femme.

« S'il vous plait. » Sa main glissa lentement le long de son avant bras pour trouver sa main. Il se saisit tendrement celle-ci et émit une petite pression.

Elizabeth mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Que devait-elle faire... Elle était devant deux chemins, ils s'offraient à elle… Mais lequel choisir ? C'était une femme raisonnable… Elle savait ce qu'elle devait choisir pour le bien être de la cité… elle avait donc choisi… Après tout c'était son devoir, elle avait toujours laissé son travail passait avant tout… Ou alors était-ce qu'une simple excuse de peur de se laisser aller à aimer… Aimer cet homme qui l'intimidait tellement… Elle retira sa main de son emprise. Elle devait partir.

« Bonne nuit… Colonel. » Elle avait fait son choix… Elle détourna rapidement le regard… Et pourtant la tristesse était visible dans ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas au militaire.

Elizabeth disparut alors dans l'embrassure de la porte. Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure de jain. Elle l'avait appelé « colonel »… Il se retourna alors vers l'océan qui entouré paisiblement la cité… Il avait manqué le couché de soleil… Et elle l'avait appelé « colonel »… A deux reprises…

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! =) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et oui c'était bien notre Elizabeth ! ^^ Merci à ceux qui mont laissé des reviews cela ma motivé pour écrire la suite =) surtout toi chachou35! ;)

REVIEWS ! :)


	3. Quel destin ?

Voici le 3ème chapitre ! :) oui il a mit trééééés longtemps à venir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça m'aidera a me motiver pour faire la suite ! :) A bientôt j'espère !

Le hangar était désert à cet heure avancée de la soirée. Seul un homme s'y trouvait, debout au milieu des Jumpers. Il regarda nerveusement sa montre... 21h 58... Il y croyait, elle allait venir, elle ne pouvait que venir... Qui voudrait oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années ? C'était tellement magique... Et ils avaient réussi à se retrouver, c'était bien le signe du destin qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble... elle viendrait, il y croyait.

OoOoOoOoO

Assise à son bureau, la jeune femme regardait d'un air absent la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée... Elle hésitait... Devait-elle penser à elle cette fois-ci ? Elle savait que son devoir était de mettre fin à cet amour d'adolescent... Si l'on pouvait parler d'amour... Mais ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux du garçon l'avait perturbé... Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à choisir son devoir ce qu'elle y avait lu la troubla et elle prit la fuite... Plusieurs fois elle avait dû faire le choix entre un amour potentiel et un job d'exception... Le choix s'était déjà fait par le passé avec Simon et elle avait choisi Atlantis... Alors, pourquoi ne choisirait-elle pas de nouveau la cité des anciens...

Ma dirigeante se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était perdue... Dans un sens c'était la vie qui les avait fait retrouver et si elle n'y allait pas elle se demanderait toujours ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle y était allée... Brusquement elle se leva... La leader laissait la place à cette jeune femme qui avait consolé un garçon il y a quelques années... Il fallait qu'elle y aille, elle voulait savoir ce que lui réservait le destin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le militaire regarda de nouveau sa montre... 22h20... Elle viendrait... Il le savait.. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux... Elle avait dû être retardé... Après tout c'était une femme occupée, c'était la dirigeante de la cité, elle ne faisait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait... Soudain il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Il se releva, le regard remplit d'espoir. Elle était là, c'était sûr. Un nouvel avenir était proche.

Le porte s'ouvrit dans le bruit sourd qui la caractérisait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle se dirigeait vers le hangar à Jumper, le coeur gros. Elle marchait vite pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et de faire demi-tour. Elle voulait déjà y être et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils s'étaient promis il y a quelques années. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était bientôt arrivée.

« Docteur Weir » entendit-elle soudain dans son oreillette.

Elizabeth se figea... La voix de Carson avait résonné dans sa tête.. C'était le destin... Elle ne devait pas y aller... Son devoir l'appelait, elle le savait... Son sourire disparut et la diplomate appuya sur le communicateur.

« Carson je vous écoute » dit-elle d'une voix neutre alors que son coeur se brisait petit à petit.. Sa vie était son travail... Depuis toujours... Et cela ne devait pas changer.

« J'aimerais vous voir à l'infirmerie, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant ! » lança le médecin gaiement. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de séparer deux jeunes gens qui s'attendaient depuis tant d'années...

« J'arrive tout de suite » Elle lança un dernier regard à cette porte à quelques mètres d'elle qui la séparait de son passé heureux... Elle devait aller de l'avenir. Ils avaient laissé passé leur chance. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus que des collègues... Elle était la dirigeante de la cité des anciens et il était son second, responsable des militaires. C'est tout. Le passé n'avait pas d'importance, seul l'avenir comptait. Elle fit donc demi-tour en direction de l'infirmerie, son sourire s'étant évaporé en même temps que son passé. Sur la route elle rencontra Rodney qui lui demanda si elle avait vu le colonel Sheppard... Elle lui indiqua alors le hangar d'une voix neutre, une fois que le scientifique était parti, on pouvait lire dans son regard de la tristesse. Ils étaient séparés de nouveau et cette fois surement à jamais. Elle continua alors sa route, là où le devoir l'appelait.

OoOOoOoOoOoO

« Ah Sheppard vous voilà ! Ca vous arrive d'utiliser votre oreillette ? Enfin bref ! J'ai besoin de vous pour faire de trois tests grâce à votre gène ancien. »

Alors que le scientifique déblatérait son discours, John était sous le choc... Ce n'était pas elle.. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il... Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour rester ici à l'attendre, juste encore un peu. Rodney avait de nouveau ouvert la porte, près à partir immédiatement, voyant que le militaire ne suivait pas il se retourna agacé et lui lança.

« Colonel vous venez ? »

Ce fut le déclic pour que le beau brun sorte de son état de choc. Il regarda Mckay et répondit :

« Vous en avez parlez au docteur Weir ? » c'était son seule échappatoire et puis ainsi il serait fixé.

« Biensure c'est elle qui m'a dit où vous étiez ! Bon on y va maintenant ? Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! » ajouta le canadien avec son air exaspéré habituelle.

Sheppard se mit alors à le suivre, la tête ailleurs... Elle n'allait pas venir... elle ne le voulait pas... Pour elle rien n'avait compté... C'était juste un soirée passée comme une autre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se fut un homme désemparé qui sortie du laboratoire du chef de l'expédition scientifique. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer... Comme à son habitude le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de la porte des étoiles pour contrôler la santé de ses hommes de garde. Après sa vérification, le militaire décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, pour oublier cette journée...

Son bureau se trouvait sur le chemin qu'il allait emprunter pour aller dans ses quartiers... La baie vitrée laissait voir l'intérieur du bureau. Elle était là, encore et toujours, penchée sur son ordinateur. Elle avait l'air intouchable, protégée par ces parois de verre... John leva les yeux vers la jeune femme... Un objectif à atteindre... Il lui ferait tenir sa promesse... un jour peut-être.


End file.
